Blood Red Goddess
by chibinessie
Summary: Are all of the days at the mansion boring? Doing the same thing over and over again? For Sebastian and Mey-Rin everyday is a new adventure. This is a one-shot.


Just another weekend?

…_another day finished_ she thinks as she finishes polishing the last dish of the day. She makes her way to the servant's quarters of the mansion. Since she is the only female worker in the mansion she has her own restroom attached to her bedroom. She prepares to take a bath. She wouldn't tell anyone but there was a reason that she always wore glasses. _Don't let anyone other than me see your eyes. They are too beautiful._

She slowly slinks into the bath tub thinking of the day she met him. She shudders at the thought of his words. She can remember the day he fitted her for her maid uniform…

"_Young master, I will take the new maid and fit her myself." Sebastian says with a smirk. She looks up to him, "You can make clothes?" she asks shyly. The smile he was giving her sent shivers down her spine. "Of course I can. It is expected of a Phantomhive butler" he says tilting his head. He takes her out of the study and to his room. "Take of those baggy clothes" he looks at her with that same all-knowing smirk. She blushes, but starts shrugging off all of her layers. 'This job is going to be so different from my last job' she says to herself. As she takes her last article of clothing off Sebastian turns around to see her in nothing but her undergarments and thigh-high socks. "This will be interesting" he says grin never leaving his face. He slowly stalks towards her taking of his pristine white gloves with his teeth. Her breath hitches as Sebastian's hands very slowly pulls the tape measurer across her chest._

"What are you thinking about?" his velvety voice pulls her out of the memory. She blushes. "Se-Sebastian... Why are you he-" He interrupts her with a chaste kiss. She looks up at him nervously while lowering her face into the lavender scented bubbles. Sebastian notices the blush and smirks. "The young master is asleep," he says while taking of his waistcoat "you know what that means." She looks at him knowingly and with a smirk grabs for his hands. She pulls him into the bath spilling water around the tub. "You've made yet another mess I will have to clean" he says smirking at Mey. She laughs and starts to climb on top of him water splashing around the tub.

Sebastian chuckles and grabs ahold of her waist. "Now only one of us is naked" she looks at Sebastian mischievously as she starts unbuttoning his now see through shirt. As she gets to the last button Sebastian takes her chin in his hand and tilts her face upward "You have been tempting me all day." She smirks and thinks back to all of the instances he is referring to. The almost pushes against walls and the "accidental" hiking up of her skirt hadn't gone unnoticed. "I do not know what you're talking about" she grins, "I wouldn't do anything to _tempt _you." She knew she would be punished for her actions that day.

"Turn around" Sebastian ordered, "I am going to wash you're back." She turns reluctantly but knowing if she didn't that her punishment would be worse. Sebastian, being the demon that he is, decides not to use a washcloth and starts lathering soap on his hands. He teasingly slides his hands down Mey's back. She holds her breath as he starts going up her sides. "You do know what happens when you test my patience, right." She jumps at the feeling of his hands slowly massaging her breasts. She lays her head down on his shoulder and he starts kissing and nipping at her neck. That sensation mixed with the sensation of Sebastian pinching and twisting her nipples leaves her panting. One of his hands starts to travel lower leaving a trail of suds behind. He goes slower the further he gets down her body. Her breath hitches when he goes past her crevice. Much to her disappointment, Sebastian goes completely around it. "I am not doing anything to you unless you tell me exactly what you want" he says with the smirk I know all too well.

She turns around to face him, "Let's go to the bed." Sebastian picks her up like she weighs nothing and carries her, soaking wet, to the adjoining bedroom. He lays her down and stands at the end to take off the rest of his clothes. She reaches down and starts to pleasure herself. She moans "Se-Sebastian." He stops to stare at Mey and she is staring straight into his eyes. She slowly inserts two fingers into herself, still moaning his name. "If you are going to pleasure yourself, why am I even here?" he pouts, grabbing hold of her fingers and pulling them to his mouth. He sticks his tongue out to lap up the juices. "You taste amazing" he says lowering into a kiss. She blushes at her own taste on his tongue. He kisses down her body just until his head is between her legs and stops, "What do you want me to do?" he asks smirking at the wanton face that Mey is making. "You s-should know by n-now what I w-want" she shudders in anticipation.

To ease her waiting Sebastian starts twirling his tongue around her clitoris while pinching her nipples. "Nngh, Ah!" she can feel herself getting close. She starts lifting her hips and squirming underneath his touch. As she is getting ready to release, Sebastian stops with a smirk. "You don't think I would let you off that easy do you?" She gasps and then pouts. "Please Sebastian would you…" she mumbles out. He pretends not to hear her. "What was that you asked" he says with the same sly grin he gives her every day. "Sebastian, would you please-" she was stopped by him pulling her legs up to his shoulders. "Yes mistress" he says positioning himself. She could tell by the glimmer in his eye that this wasn't going to be their normal, full of love, slow and steady love making, this was going to hard and strong. She knew he needed it, and he knew she wanted it.

He enters into her without warning causing her to scream out in absolute pleasure. His pace is fast and punishing. His hold is so tight on her that he can already see the marks forming on her legs. Mey's nails puncture holes into the sheets the faster Sebastian goes. His speed is so _inhumanly _that she can feel herself getting close once again. He feels her tightening and slows down "so soon?" he pulls out completely and slams into her one last time before they both climax. Sebastian collapses on top of her and tries to regulate his breathing. "That was incredible" Mey is breathless.

They sit the savoring their closeness for a few moments before Sebastian slips out of her. "We've made a bit of a mess" he says surveying the damage to the room. "Just lie down and relax for now, _you _can deal with it in the morning" Mey starts making room for him to lie next to her. "Do you think _I _am going to be the one to clean this entire mess up?" She smirks, "Do you really think I'll be able to walk tomorrow" he lies down. "I'll tell the young master that you are ill if you cannot" now he's the one smirking. He lies down and starts stroking her hair. She falls asleep in his arms while listening to his rhythmic breathing.

* * *

Just an authors note. I usually don't ship MeyRinxSebastian, however this story just seemed right. If you would like more chapters you can ask. I'm thinking of expanding this but I want to know what you guys think. Hope you enjoyed this, for a first try I think I did pretty well. Tell me what you guys think. Happy Reading ^-^


End file.
